finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final boss theme
"Final Boss" is a recurring track in the Final Fantasy series. The Final Boss theme is used for the final boss of the game. Some Final Boss themes are named after the boss, while others have unique names. Many are simply titled "The Final Battle" or "Battle to the Death". Appearances ''Final Fantasy The original releases of the game had no boss theme of any kind, and so the battle with Chaos used the normal battle theme. However, in the Origins, Dawn of Souls and Anniversary remakes, a final boss theme was produced for the final battle, which is titled "Last Battle". ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES release, the Emperor used the same boss theme as all other bosses, called "Battle Scene 2." However, in every remake after the ''Origins release, two boss battle themes were produced for normal bosses, and "Battle Scene 2" was used as the final battle theme. In the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II compilation album, there are four unused tracks for Final Fantasy II. One of these tracks is labeled "Battle Scene 3". This track is has been speculated by fans to be what was supposed to be the music played during the final battle, as it has similarities in style to the unused "Dungeon" theme, and to the theme played as the Emperor returns from Hell.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7Vd6DFLgLs ''Final Fantasy III The theme plays during the battle with the Cloud of Darkness. This theme is known as the first final boss theme in the series, as the original versions of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II did not utilize a final boss theme. In some remixes of the theme on soundtracks, the theme is titled "Kurayaminokumo", which literally translates into English as "Cloud of Darkness". ''Final Fantasy IV The theme plays during the battle with Zeromus. In the second album with The Black Mages, the theme is titled "Zeromus". "Zeromus" is reused in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years during the battle with Zeromus's Malice. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Four songs play during the final battle with the Creator. "Planetary Core" is for the first phase of the fight which is against the Creator's shell, and is also used during the scripted section of the Creator's final form. The theme which plays in the second battle, "Master of Imagination", is also the theme used for the lowest section of the Depths (which is a remix of the Maenad's theme), and acts as the Creator's personal theme. The third theme, "Straying from Evolution", plays during the Creator's third form and is entirely original. The last plays for the Creator's final form after the scripted section and is called "The Battle for Life". It is a remix of both "Straying from Evolution" and the main theme of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V The theme is used during the battle with Neo Exdeath. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Neo Exdeath". Final Fantasy VI The first final boss theme to have its own specific name, ''Dancing Mad is divided into four parts, each of which plays during the battle with one of the tiers of enemies leading up to Kefka, the final boss of the game. Remixes of several other themes from throughout the game are spliced into the overarching theme. Kefka's ultimate weapon in the Dissidia series is named after the theme. ''Final Fantasy VII The final boss theme used for the fight with Safer∙Sephiroth, it has since become the signature theme of Sephiroth himself. It has been remixed many times since its original appearance for Sephiroth's various appearances outside of ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- "Desperate Crisis" plays during all three phases of the final battle against Zirconiade. It is a loud song, with many heavy electric instruments, such as the guitar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "SOLDIER Battle" plays during the final battle with Genesis Rhapsodos. Final Fantasy VIII Played during the final battle with Ultimecia, "The Extreme" incorporates "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" into its opening. The track was rearranged by the Black Mages for their third studio album, ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. It also features the intro to a traditional battle theme after over a minute has passed. ''Final Fantasy IX Played during the battle with Necron. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Grand Cross". Final Fantasy X Technically, the final boss of ''Final Fantasy X is Yu Yevon, and he has his own theme "Decisive Battle". However, due to it being impossible to lose to Yu Yevon short of creatively killing oneself, Braska's Final Aeon is widely considered the game's true final boss. The song that plays during the battle is "Otherworld", which also plays during the game's opening cinematics. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The music that plays during the battle against Shuyin is called 終焉 (Shūen) "Demise", known as "Resting Place" in Luca sphere theater and "Their Resting Place" in iTunes. Final Fantasy XI There are different final boss themes for each main line of Missions: *"Awakening" - battle against the Shadow Lord (original game). *"Eald'narche" & "Belief" - battle against Eald'narche (Rise of the Zilart). *"Dusk and Dawn" & "A Realm of Emptiness" - battle against Promathia (Chains of Promathia). *"Ragnarok" - battle against Alexander (Treasures of Aht Urhgan). *"Goddess Divine" - battle against Lilith Ascendant (Wings of the Goddess). *"Echoes of Creation" - battle against the Seed Crystal (A Crystalline Prophecy). *"Luck of the Mog" - battle against Riko Kupenreich (A Moogle Kupo d'Etat). *"A Feast for Ladies" - battle against Shantotto and Domina Shantotto (A Shantotto Ascension). *"Shinryu" - battle against Shinryu (Abyssea Series). Final Fantasy XII Originally played during the battle with The Undying, "The Battle for Freedom" is also used as the final boss theme for the Feolthanos Exultant battle in the ''Final Fantasy XII sequel, Revenant Wings. The piece incorporates variations of the themes used throughout the game's soundtrack, particularly those in "The Theme of the Empire". ''Final Fantasy XIII The two tracks played during the final battle are and . Both are composed by Masashi Hamauzu. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The track that plays during the final battle is titled "Unseen Abyss", and was composed by Mitsuto Suzuki and Naoshi Mizuta. Final Fantasy Tactics Played during the second part of the battle with Ultima. In the PSP release, it is retitled "The Heartless Hellion". Final Fantasy Tactics Advance "Incarnation" plays during the battle with Li-Grim. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, there exists two version in the original soundtrack: the Game Boy Advance original version and the "Full Sound", orchestral version. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift "The Unfolding Darkness" plays during the battle with the Neukhia. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, it is the 22nd track of Disc 2 of the original soundtrack. Vagrant Story , the 25th track in Disc 2 of the original soundtrack plays during the final fight against Guildenstern. It starts off with percussion that led to the villain's theme, and followed by a militaristic march and synthesizer voices. Final Fantasy Type-0 "The Fires of Suzaku" is played during the final battle against Cid. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles "Fusion, Descent" is played during the final battle against Memiroa. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates "Galdes Battle" is played in the final battle against Great Galdes. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time "Last Battle" is played in the final battle against Larkeicus. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Legend The theme ''Furious Battle accompanies the battle against the Creator. As this game was released prior to Final Fantasy III, it could be said to have the first Final Boss Theme in the series, but the game is technically the founding entry of the SaGa series, and is only referred to as "Final Fantasy" in the west. ''Final Fantasy Legend II The theme ''Saving the World is played in the final battle against the Arsenal. ''Final Fantasy Legend III The final battle against Xagor, after the brief battle with Sol, is accompanied by ''Spiritual Battle (Divine Battle in translations of the remake's OST). The remake, which adds a new final phase to the boss battle, features a remix of the theme to accompany the final form, entitled True Divine Battle. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest "Battle 3" is played during the final battle against the Dark King. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light "The Final Battle" is the theme that plays during the last stage of the battle with Chaos. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Played during the battle with Chaos. Though the theme is one continuous piece, it is segmented into three when used in-game, and each portion is used for one of the three battles with Chaos. Several of the final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The final battle theme of ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire", which plays during the battle against Feral Chaos. As with the original Dissidia, several of the final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy's "Chaos Shrine" is the battle music used for the final battle against Chaos. References Category:Music